The Project That Started It All
by Bittersweet1224
Summary: Iruka assigns a project. slutty!sasuke crossdressing!sasuke AU Many pairings narusasu kakairu leenejigaa shino x kiba kisaita and more if I can come up with any! Rated for lots of lemons to come!
1. Chapter 1

**The Project That Started It All**

Description: Iruka assigns a project. slutty!sasuke crossdressing!sasuke AU Many pairings narusasu kakairu leenejigaa shino x kiba kisaita and more if I can come up with any! Rated for lots of lemons to come

**The Project That Started It All**

**A/N**: Hai guys =^w^= Just wanted to say sorry for the really terrible description. I wasn't really sure how to describe it in a few words. But it's basically just a bunch short (or not so short) stories about some characters (mostly guys) who work on a project together. And of course it's gonna end in love ^o^ what kinda yaoi fangirl would I be if I didn't let that happen? Also I just wanted to write a fic about slutty Sasuke, so that's why its seems kinda random. Well sorry if you guys were confused it's my first fic so plz be nice to me *runs and hides in corner*.

**Disclaimer**: I've tried everything guys; kicking, screaming, crying, I've even resorted to asking nicely, however no matter what I do Masashi Kisimoto just won't give up Naruto.

**The Project That Started It All**

**Chapter One: Sasuke the Slut**

"Oi Kiba," a certain blonde said poking his friend in the side with his pencil.

"What Naruto?" Kiba, who appeared to have been doodling dogs on the cover of his biology binder hissed.

"Who's that?" the blonde asked pointing to a raven haired boy. The boy was about 5'5 with dark eyes that matched his hair but contrasted with his pale skin. However, the ravenette was wearing a skirt, a short, black, mini skirt. Naruto, began to feel a nosebleed coming along.

Damn, the blonde though, I would love to lift up that short little skirt and-

"Oh, him? That's Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba said, continuing to draw on his binder.

"Really? What's he like? Why's he wearing a skirt?" the kyuubi vessel asked with interest. Kiba looked up from his doodling

"What don't tell me you're interested in that guy,"

"Of course I am who wouldn't be!?" the blonde shouted, while staring at the dog lover in disbelief.

"Your right, your not the only one," Kiba said while rolling his eyes

"Almost everyone in this school, including some teachers, are interested in him. And over half of them have already plowed into him."

"Ehhh!?" Naruto said his face a mixture of disbelief, terror, and sadness.

"Yup, that Uchiha is a S.L.U.T.

**Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusau Narusasu**

For the rest of the day, Naruto thought about Sasuke. Stupid teme! Why'd he have to go and be so sexy for!? Naruto pouted.

The ravenette occupied his mind so much that he wound up on the third floor when he was supposed to be on the first. Finally, ten minutes after the bell for last period had rung the blonde burst into his history classroom.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei, I got lost on the way here!" Naruto panted. The blonde looked up to his new teacher. The man was fairly plain looking. He had long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. The man's eyes matched the color of his hair. The only thing that wasn't plain was a scar. He had a scar that ran horizontal across the top of his nose.

The man sighed and rubbed the scar on the bridge of his nose.

"You must be Naruto."

"Yup the amazing super awesome Uzumaki Naru-"

"Just take a seat between Shikamaru and Sasuke." Iruka said letting out a loud sigh.

"Now as I was saying, we're having a big project coming up on the history of Konoha and I'm going to assign groups of two or three. The project is due in one month. Now any questions before I assign groups?"

A girl with pale pink hair raised her hand. Damn, Naruto though, I would love to tap that-

"Yes Sakura?" Iruka said interrupting Naruto's perverted daydream.

"Do we get to pick our topics?" she asked

"Yes, your allowed to do your project on anything Konoha related, the only requirement is that you have to connect it back to your life now. Understood?"

Iruka waited for anymore questions before he began talking again.

"Ok so I'm going to assign groups now. Let's see we have Sakura and Hinata," the two girls looked at each other and let out a squeal that would put a pig to shame. Iruka shot them both a glare and they were quiet at once.

"As I was saying, Sakura and Hinata, Choji and Ino, Shikamaru and Tenmari, Gaara, Neji and Lee, Kiba and Shino, Tenten and Kankuro. Oh and Naruto and Sasuke."

"What!?" Naruto screamed

**A/N:** Ok so that was the first story. ^o^ I hope you liked it. If you liked it and even if you didn't, rate and review. Tell me what you guys want to see and what you want me to do better. It always helps especially since it's my first story! Also not all the groups were parings, I just wanted to put teams 7, 8, 9, 10 and the sand village in the story :P. Just for clarification lol. Lastly ( I promise it's the last thing) sorry for short chapter. I wanted there to be a cliffhanger *runs away* the next one will be longer I promise! But please, any reviews will be read and loved!


	2. Chapter 2

**Description:** Iruka assigns a project. slutty!sasuke crossdressing!sasuke AU Many pairings narusasu kakairu leenejigaa shino x kiba kisaita and more if I can come up with any! Rated for lots of lemons to come.

**The Project That Started It All**

**A/N:** Hai guys =^w^= Chapter two! Chapter two!

It's the weekend and I have zero things to do, so I'm gonna try to upload as many chapters as possible before I have to do homework (high school is so rough T.T). So I couldn't decided if I wanted to change the pairing every chapter, or if I should finish a story before starting another. So I decided to change it every two or three. Here's the order 1) Narusasu 2) Kakairu. If you guys were wondering kisaita, shino x kiba, and leenejigaa are just a side pairings so it won't be that big, but if you want I'll put in a lemon or two in there for em. Tell me in the reviews! Also I want to thank everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me, you guys are really awesome ^o^. Also I'll try to make this chapter longer cause the other one was really, really, really short. Sorry I didn't realize, please don't yell at me *crawls into a ball* Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I've tried everything guys; kicking, screaming, threatening, crying, I've even resorted to asking nicely, however no matter what I do Masashi Kisimoto just won't give up Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Sasuke the Slut Part 2**

"What!?" Naruto screamed

"Naruto keep your voice down! If you don't like that then you can receive a zero for the term." Iruka shouted.

The pouting blonde sank down in his chair.

There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate for a whole month with he sexy raven. He was going to fail this project either way! He was 100% screwed

**Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu**

Naruto walked to his locker with his eyes to the ground. Why Kami, why?! The blonde though, why did that skirt wearing teme have to be HIS partner. The kyuubi vessel let out one more sigh and started to open his locker.

"Oi dobe" Naruto looked at a pair of feet in front of him. He lifted his eyes to see a pair of pale legs in a black skirt. And even higher he saw the face of Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha high's most notorious slut. Naruto quickly grabbed tissues from his locker to stop the oncoming nosebleed.

"Hun. Dobe didn't you hear me talking to you?" The arsenate said placing a hand on his hip.

"Wh-Wh-what teme?" The blonde said still trying to stop his nosebleed.

"Your coming to my house tonight," The Uchiha said with almost no emotion.

"Wh-Wh-What!?" Naruto's head was filled with perverted fantasies of what he would do to the skirt wearing ravenette.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Let me break it down for you. You. Come. My. House. Work. Project. You understand now?"

"Shut Up teme! Of course I understood!"

"Good come around 5, so we can work on the project." And with that the Uchiha turned, his hips swaying as he walked.

Damn, the kyuubi vessel thought, I am so fucked.

**Narusasu Narusasu Narusau Narusasu Narusasu **

Naruto, for the third time that day, moped around. Naruto dragged himself to the address Sasuke had given him earlier. He rung the doorbell. Naruto rung the doorbell again before it was opened by a Sasuke look a like.

"Hn. I don't want whatever your selling." the look a like said before he began to close the door.

"Itachi stop being an idiot. Naruto's here to see me."

"Oh, is he?" Itachi said narrowing his eyes and shooting a cold glare at Naruto.

"Yes, now move out the way so he can come in," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into the house. Sasuke didn't let go of the blonde's hand till he had pulled him into his room.

The raven shut the door behind him and turned to face the blonde. Naruto felt the blood rush straight to his groin.

"O-O-Okay, let's get started what do you want to do the project on?"

The raven didn't respond and instead, moved closer to the blonde. Oh crap, if he gets any closer he'll see my boner! Naruto screamed in his head.

The blonde back up until his back was up against the wall. The Uchiha continued his approach until he was chest to chest with the blonde. Sasuke stood up on his tippy toes and whisper into the blonde's ear

"Let's so our project on the founders of Konoha" In the sluttiest way possible. Naruto felt the tent in his pants grow larger and more painful.

"E-E-Excuse me I need to use the bathroom!" Naruto ran out of the room and into the bathroom, which conveniently, was next door. The blonde locked the door and sat on the floor with his back against the wall. This is bad, he thought, really, really bad.

"Aww man!" the kyuubi vessel shouted. He had never felt this passionately bout anyone. What was going on? Naruto sat in the bathroom waiting for his painfully swollen arousal to calm down. But the blonde noticed it was hard to think of anything other that the ravenette, especially when he was in the room next door.

After almost ten minuets the blonde opened he door and went back into Sasuke's bedroom. The ravenette looked up from the magazine he had been reading.

"Hn. What'd you do? Take a shit? It's been forever." The Uchiha looked at Naruto expecting his answer.

"Sasuke, why don't we work on this tomorrow. I'm not feeling to well..."

"Hn. Whatever dobe." Naruto let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his backpack and ran down stairs. Naruto ran so fast that he almost ran into Itachi, who was waiting for him at the bottom of he stairs.

"Sorry 'cuse m-"

"If you hurt Sasuke-chan, I'm gonna hurt you." Itachi hissed glaring at the kyuubi. Naruto stared back in disbelief.

"Wha-Wha-What?" the blonde stuttered. The older Uchiha jammed his finger into Naruto's chest.

"You heard me, if you break Sasuke-chan's heart, I'll break something of yours. Understood?"

"Bu-But,"

"UNDERSTOOD?" Itachi jammed his finger harder into the blonde's chest, causing him to wince in pain.

"Understood." Naruto whispered before running out of the Uchiha household.

Once he was a good distance away Naruto stopped to catch his breath. If he'd learned anything today it was that Uchiha's are crazy.

**Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu**

Damn, damn that stupid dobe. Sasuke though collapsing onto his bed with a sigh. Naruto had obviously wanted him, so why hadn't he done anything bout it?

Sasuke was now horny and worked up over seeing the blonde being sexually frustrated, and now had no way of fixing it. Well, he could always masturbate but it was no fun to do it alone. Maybe he could call Suigetsu, he was always a good fuck. However the more Sasuke thought about it, worst it became. The raven didn't want to be taken by anybody. He wanted Naruto.

What the? The Uchiha thought, where the holy fuck did that come from? Sasuke had never cared who fucked him before, why did he want Naruto all of a sudden.

Shaking his head the Uchiha mumbled "I need a cold shower. A REALLY cold shower."

The ravenette grabbed his stuff and walked into the hallway.

"You like it when I do this to you don't you, you little slut?"

"Ahh yes, Kisame harder! Harder!" The color drained from Sasuke's already pale face as he heard the shouts coming from Itachi's bedroom.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's back and he ran into the bathroom, making sure to make as much noise as possible.

**Narusasu Narusasu Narusau Narusasu Narusasu**

Naruto opened the door to his house and collapsed onto the couch. He had had a long day and he wanted nothing more to go to sleep.

"Naruto is that you?" A man emerged from the kitchen and poked his head into the living room.

"Yeah it's me, Jiraiya." Naruto sighed

"Long day, buddy?" The old pervert asked, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Yeah, Jiraiya, have you ever felt strangely around someone."

"Strange how?" Jiraiya said. The blonde began to turn bright red, he didn't want to tell his foster-father his, um, issue.

"Well, um, there's this person and, uh, whenever I see them I feel, uh um, strange..."

"Aaahh, I understand you now" The pervert flashed his all to famous perverted grin.

"Well of course I feel that way about people. Why I felt that way to day while I was peeking in Tsunade's win- ah well never mind." The white haired sage laughed as he made a quick exit.

The kyuubi vessel sighed. How had he ended up with such a weird foster-parent?

This was offically the worst day ever.

**Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu Narusasu**

All night long the ravenette tossed and turned. His dreams were occupied by a certain blonde dobe (and his nightmares by Itachi and Kisame).

After an hour of trying to sleep, Sasuke came to a conclusion, he would try everything in his power to get that blonde dobe into his bed.

**A/N:** Sorry guys the other A/N was kinda long so I'll try to make this one short. Ok so the next two chapters are going to be kakairu, and I was thinking of adding a lemon or two in there because why not :P. lol thanks guys don't forget to review it helps me make the story better! Thanks so much ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**Description:** Iruka assigns a project. slutty!sasuke crossdressing!sasuke AU Many pairings narusasu kakairu leenejigaa shino x kiba kisaita and more if I can come up with any! Rated for lots of lemons to come.

**The Project That Started It All**

**A/N:** Hai guys =^w^= Guess what! Guess what! Chapter three! Also it's time for the first kakairu chapter! Not only do I love narusasu, but I love kakairu (just not as much) so I decided, why not make a story with both? Alas this story was born! Lol I got the chapter title from the rape song lol hehe. Also, Thanks soooo soooo sooo much for all your support guys, this is my very first story so it means a lot to me ^o^! Well that's all I has got to say! On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I've tried everything guys; kicking, screaming, threatening, crying, I've even resorted to asking nicely, however no matter what I do Masashi Kisimoto just won't give up Naruto.

**Chapter 3:** No Kakashi, Don't Touch Me There!

Iruka let out a sigh. Thank Kami the day was over. He'd never been more stressed than he'd been today. He'd stayed up late last night to finish correcting tests, in hopes of passing them out today in class. No such luck. Instead of finishing, he fell asleep sometime around one and woke up in a pile of drool. Then after finding out he was going to be late for school, he spilled his coffee all over his tie and had to come back home to change, making him late. And on top of all that, Iruka had to deal with rude and ungrateful teenagers all day.

At that point Iruka was ready to go home and hide under his bed and never come out.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" An overly-hyper blonde flung the door open as he rushed over to Iruka's desk.

The young teacher let out a sigh as he saw his loudest and newest student.

"Yes Naruto? What can I do for you?" Iruka pasted a fake smile on his face.

"Iruka-sensei! Can I have a new partner? Sasuke-chan is to... distracting."

Even more distracting that you? the small teacher thought to himself.

"No Naruto, there's no one else I can pair you with. Everyone else already has a partner." the brunette let out the sixty-seventh sigh of that day.

"Maahh, but Iruka sensei! Can't you just switch them around?"

"No, no, no! Naruto people have already started the project. I can't do that!" Iruka said through gritted teeth.

"Aww come on Iruka-sensei!"

"NO, NO,NO!" Iruka yelled jumping up from his desk.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Iruka began to push the blue eyed student out of his room.

"Bu-!" SLAM! Iruka slammed the door in the blonde's face and sat back down. Iruka let the sixty-eight sigh of the day. The brunette started to go back to work. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"WHOEVER IT IS GO-!" Iruka began to scream but before he knew it a certain raven haired boy was before him.

"Iruka-sensei, switch my partner." the Uchiha commanded. Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch.

"No, NO, NOO! I WILL NOT SWITCH YOU! NARUTO WAS JUST IN HERE! GO FIGURE IT OUT!" The overly flustered teacher yelled. And for the second time that day, Iruka began to push someone out his door.

"But Iruka-sen-" SLAM! Iruka dragged himself back to his desk and forced himself to calm down. After grading papers for about a minute and seventeen seconds, Iruka's day went from terrible to prophetically awful.

"Ir~u~ka~, Ir~u~ka~," A voice sing-singed.

Oh gosh, the brunette thought, what is HE doing here?!

"Ruka-chan! Ruka-chan!" A man with white hair that seemed to have his own gravitational pull walked in.

"KAKASHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Iruka shouted, again.

"I just wanted to surprise you with these!" The copy-nin handed Iruka a bouquet of red and pink roses.

"Flowers for my Ruka-chan! Now let's go somewhere private and-"

"NO! NO! NO! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Iruka stood up and began pushing Kakashi towards the exit.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Ruka-chan is so cute when he is angry!" Kakashi said. The pervert turned around and glomped his sweet Ruka-chan.

"So cute, Iruka-chan, so, soo cute!" Kakashi cooed, stroking the brunette's brown hair. The young teacher sighed giving in to the perverted copy-nin.

"Kakashi, I need to finish correcting papers." Iruka said, although he perferred to stay in Kakashi's arms.

"That can wait." The white haired man said leaving a trail of kisses on the shy brunette's neck.

"K-K-Kakashi stop! Someone might see us!" Iruka panicked. He began trying to untangle himself form the older man, but he held an iron grip on the small teacher.

"Let them see us. All they'll see is me loving my sweet, sweet Ruka-Chan!"

"Seriously Kakashi! I could lose my job! We can finish this when I get home!" With that the young teacher gave a final shove and the masked man was pushed back.

"Fine," Kakashi looked hurt.

"Bu only if we can finish this when you get home,"

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever! Just go home!" Iruka said not paying any mind to the masked man.

"Ok Ruka-chan!" Kakashi said returning to his usually perverted and cheerful self.

The brunette watched as his perverted lover skipped merrily out of his classroom, singing something bout "loving his Ruka-chan". The brunette shuttered hoping he'd never hear the lyrics to that song.

The young teacher returned to desk and sat there for a full two minutes and forty-six seconds, before he decided that was the last of the obnoxious interruptions and returned to his grading.

**Kakairu Kakairu Kakairu Kakairu Kakairu Kakairu **

Around eight o'clock, a tired Iruka walked into the apartment he shared with Kakashi. Iruka let out a sigh. He had had a long day and was looking forward to taking a nice warm shower, then going to bed. Iruka took off his shoes and went into the kitchen to get a cup of tea before bed.

Hmm, the house is unusually quiet, the brunette thought. I wonder where he is...? Iruka reached to remove the kettle from the stove and poured the hot water into his mug. The brunette went to get sugar when...

"Guess who!" The white haired man said as he placed his hands over the young teacher's eyes.

"Kakashi! Get off of me!" The brunette shouted, flailing his arms.

"Hehehe'" the pervert looped his arms around Iruka's and dragged him into the bedroom that they shared.

"KAKASHI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Iruka shouted as he was tossed onto their bed.

"So cute, Ruka-chan. Don't you remember? You said we could finish we're we left off if I went home." Kakashi smiled down at Iruka as he began to straddle him.

Oh no, no no, no, no. The brunette shut his eyes hoping this wasn't happening.

"Kakashi, not tonight I'm really tired and I just want to go to sleep." Iruka looked up at his older lover. Kakashi looked hurt.

"B-But Ruka-chan, you promised!" Iruka let out a sigh. Sometimes his lover could act more kid, than the full grown adult he was.

"I know Kakashi, but I'm really tired I barely got any sleep last night because I was correcting pa-"

"You like your job better than me." Kakashi said. What?

"Wha- No, of course not Kakashi, I love you way more than anything, you know that!" The copy-nin sat back and gave Iruka a look that reminded him of a scolded child.

"It doesn't feel that way. It's always work with you. We never have time to go on dates or do anything fun because YOU'RE busy, or YOU have too many papers to grade. It's never what I WANT to do. I can't wait forever Iruka." And with that the white haired man left. Iruka felt his heart shatter as the front door to their apartment slammed shut.

What had he done? He didn't mean to ignore Kakashi, it just happened that way. How long had Kakashi been feeling this way? And why hadn't he said something earlier so they could have worked things out? Most Importantly did Kakashi just break up with him?

**A/N:** No! Don't touch me there! That is my no-no square! R-A-P-E! Get your penis outta me! Lol I couldn't resist it's an awesome and super funny song. And ya the chapter title is kinda random. Yes, I know I am very weird but who isn't? Sorry for coming out so late, I wanted to upload on Friday but my family came and visited. Oh I almost forgotz! Since this story is mainly narusasu, there will only be one (or maybe two) kakairu chapters in between every two or three narusasu chapters. I really hope that's ok with you guys, but if its not just let me know! Also you guys weren't expecting that (semi) dramatic scene were ya!? You thought I was going to give ya a lemon?! Well I am, but not just yet, I promise in the next narusasu chapter, THERE WILL be a lemon. It will happen and if it doesn't you have permission to drag me out of my house and yell at me. Lol also review, review, Review please! They help soo much. Love ya all 3


End file.
